ciarapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Body Party
Body Party is a song recorded by Ciara for her self-titled fifth studio album. The song was written by Ciara, Nayvadius "Future" Wilburn, Michael Williams, Pierre Ramon Slaughter, Carlton Mahone, Rodney Terry & was produced by Mike Will Made It. The song premiered on March 4, 2013 via Billboard.com and was released as a digital download on March 8, 2013 as the lead single of her fifth album. On April 9, 2013, Epic Records serviced the single to Rhythmic contemporary radio in the United States. Musically, "Body Party" is a down-tempo R&B song that samples "My Boo" by Ghost Town DJ's. "Body Party" received positive reviews from critics who praised the slow synthesized production akin to songs by Prince and R. Kelly. "Rolling Stone" ranked the song at number 22 for "The Best Songs of 2013" which made it the highest R&B song on the list. Upon release, the song charted at thirty nine on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart and has since peaked at number six. The song also debuted at number thirty-five on the Billboard Hot 100 and reached a current peak of twenty-two. It was also certified Gold by the RIAA later in 2013. The song's accompanying music video, shot by Director X, tells a story of the first time when Ciara and Future met. Aside from Future, the video featured cameo appearances from artists including Ludacris and Trinidad James. The music video received positive reviews from critics as well as from musical peer Nicki Minaj. The song's official remix was released on May 16, 2013 and features Future and B.o.B. In June of 2013, Ciara performed the single for the first time on Jimmy Kimmel Live! The video was nominated for Best Choreography at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards, but it lost to "Treasure" by Bruno Mars, but it won for "Best Dance Performance" at the 2013 Soul Train Music Awards. Song Background & Release After releasing two under-performing albums "Fantasy Ride" and "Basic Instinct," Ciara asked that she be released from her record label, Jive Records. In July of 2011, reports circulated that she had reunited with L.A. Reid by signing with his record label, Epic Records. Reid previously signed Ciara to LaFace Records during the beginning of her career and was a factor in the commercial success of her debut album "Goodies." In September of 2011, Billboard magazine confirmed Ciara's move to Epic Records. She released three singles from the album "Sweat" (featuring rapper 2 Chainz), "Sorry" and "Got Me Good" which all performed poorly on any major music charts. The singles were later scrapped with "Body Party" being released as the lead single from the album. On March 1, 2013, Ciara (via Twitter) tweeted "My Body Is Your Party....Nobody's Invited but U Baby" which was later confirmed to be the lyrics from the song. On that same day, she released the artwork for the single as well as 42-second snippet. On March 4, 2013, the song had its official premiere on Billboard.com. While speaking to Billboard about the song, Ciara said: "Let's just say that this record came out of a very sincere place. I think when things just organically feel right, naturally good things come from it." On March 12, 2013, "Body Party" was released as a digital download as the first single from Ciara's self-titled fifth studio album. On the week of March 18, 2013, the song was the most added song on urban radio. On April 9, 2013, it impacted rhythmic radio in the United States. Composition "Body Party" was written by mainly Ciara and Future, with assistance from Michael L. Williams, Pierre Ramon Slaughter, Carlton Mahone, and Rodney Terry. It was produced by Mike Will Made It. The song lasts three minutes and fifty four seconds. It is a mid-tempo R&B song that samples Ghost Town DJ's 1996 song "My Boo." Lyrically, it speaks about how Ciara's body is a party for her romantic partner and features "seductively moaning" and "playful bedroom talk." The first verse introduces the concept of the song: "My body is your party, baby/ Nobody's invited but you baby/ I can do it slow now, tell me what you want." According to MTV Buzzworthy, the song is built around the idea of Ciara promising her body to her "man." Song Promotion On June 5, 2013, Ciara performed the song for the first time on "Jimmy Kimmel Live!" On June 9, 2013, she also included the song as apart of her setlist while headlining the 2013 L.A. Gay Pride Festival in West Hollywood. On June 14, 2013, Ciara performed the song for a third time at the Musicalize festival in London where she was the headliner. The song was used in the season two finale of the Lifetime television show "The Client List." Ciara performed the song along with "I'm Out" at the 2013 BET Awards dressed in a black bra and a jacket and trousers with US one-dollar bill printing. Song Remixes On May 3, 2013, an extended play featuring dance remixes of "Body Party" by producers, Dave Aude (loosely inspired by Inner City's signature sound), Ralvero, and Misterharding was released via digital download. On May 16, 2013, Ciara released the official remix to "Body Party" featuring Future and B.o.B. The remix features a sped-up sample of Ghost Town DJ's "My Boo." On May 31, 2013, the remix was released as a digital download and is featured on the physical version of the album as a bonus track. On June 13, 2013, an additional remix entitled the "Gentlemen's Remix" featuring R&B singer Ne-Yo premiered online. Music Video Video Background The music video for "Body Party" was directed by Director X and filmed in Atlanta, Georgia. On April 20, 2013, Ciara released a thirty second teaser of the song's video. The music video premiered on VEVO and 106 & Park on April 22, 2013. The music video features cameos from Ludacris, Trinidad James, Jazze Pha and Stevie J & Joseline of "Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta." The video's concept is about how she met her new beau, Future, who is also featured in the video. Speaking to MTV News on the direction of the video, Ciara stated: "It's about giving you the sensual emotion that's in the record, but also the fun. It was really important to me that there was a perfect balance of the two." Video Synopsis The music video opens with a view of Ciara's face which is quickly followed with a silhouette of Ciara dancing the two scene's switch multiple times. As the video progresses the video moves to her walking into a party which is followed by her mingling with people at the party. Then, she is joined by two dancers and they begin to perform a short routine. After the routine she walks over to Future and the music stops at a "manor house." The song by Future, "Karate Chop" can also be heard in the background. There is small dialogue between the two where Ciara is "flirting with Future" saying, "Oh, so you been watching me" with Future responding saying "You're not hard to miss" and thereafter the music resumes. The scene then changes to Ciara and Future in a bedroom where Future is sat smoking a cigar whilst Ciara is giving him a private striptease, dancing on the floor and around him in black lace lingerie & black heels. Once again the music stops and Ciara & Future share another scene where they share a dialogue, then the music continues again. The video finally ends with Ciara and Future at the party dancing together. Video Reception The video gained positive views from music critics. Rap-Up called the video "sensual" and compared it to Janet Jackson's song "That’s the Way Love Goes" while Idolator called the video a "sexy shindig." The video also gained support from musical peer Nicki Minaj who praised the dance choreography on Twitter. The video garnered more than a million views in less than 24 hours and has since peaked at #1 on "106 and Park" after 3 days of being on the countdown. Spin magazine praised the video, particularly noting the conversation between Ciara and Future, saying that they had a "connection in their gazes." The video has garnered 30 million views since its release. It was also nominated for "Best Choreography" at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. The music video was chosen as one of the Top 40 of 2013 by Fuse. Commercial Performance On the issue dated March 30, 2013, "Body Party" debuted at number 39 on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart and has since peaked at number 6, making it her thirteenth top ten hit on that chart. On the chart issue dated May 11, 2013, the song debuted at number 35 on the Billboard Hot 100, the highest debut that week, becoming Ciara's first Top 40 song on the chart since her 2009 single "Love Sex Magic" (featuring Justin Timberlake). The same week, the song debuted at number 10 on the Billboard Streaming Songs chart with 3.8 million streams and rose to number 2 on the Billboard R&B Songs chart, making it her first top ten on the chart. On the chart dated July 27, 2013, the song reached its current peak of twenty-two. The song is Ciara's first to receive a gold certification in the United States since "Like A Boy." As of January of 2014, "Body Party" has sold 552,000 digital copies in the United States. Critical Reception "Body Party" received positive reviews with many praising the production. Jeff Benjamin of Fuse called the song a "slinky, synthy" track while Madeline Boardman of The Huffington Post complimented the "smooth R&B beat." Rich Juzwiak of Gawker praised the song, saying that it is "something sex jams by people other than Prince and R. Kelly rarely are: legitimately clever." He also complimented the beat, noting that the "My Boo" sampling song is able to "achieve an extremely modern atmosphere in its open nostalgia." Also speaking on the single cover for the song, Juzwiak stated that "Ciara does Janet's baby-making legacy proud." VH1's Bené Viera claimed that Ciara had "hit gold" and complimented the beat, saying that it "knocks." Idolator heavily praised the song, calling it "ingeniously sultry, seductive," continuing to say the song is "arguably her best slow burner since Promise." Spin also praised the song and compared it to "Promise," calling it a "steamy, airless ballad in which the drums don't hit as much as they exhale." Complex listed the song at number 21 on their list of the "Best Songs of 2013 (So Far)" and Billboard listed the song at number 11 on their list of 20 Best Songs of 2013. Category:Songs Category:Singles